One Piece: Fun and Craziness
by LuffyGirl
Summary: The crew are having a fun time playing a game with there imagination until they get to an island where Luffy finds a candy store. Has Ace in it. (NOT FINISHING)
1. Imagination

The title explains the story. I did this for fun and I realized the one-shots (as they call it) I did go together and this happened. There's no Franky or Brook so of course no Thousand Sunny. So Going Merry is back and so is Ace for fun! :D Also, some characters might be ooc.

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

It was a beautiful clear sky day for The Straw Hat Crew and Going Merry was sailing smoothly through the ocean without any problems.

Everyone was out on the deck talking to Luffy's brother, Portgas D. Ace who saw the Going Merry from a distance and decided to pay them a visit.

"So where are you guys heading?" Ace asked the crew.

"Nowhere, really." Nami answered. "We were just…"

"We were playing a fun game with our imaginition!" Luffy said interrupting Nami.

"It's imagiNAtion." Nami corrected. "And what makes you think I was going to tell him that?!"

"Well, we were. Wanna play, Ace?"

"No, not really."

"Great, you're on my team!" Luffy said dragging Ace with him.

XXX

(A/N: Everyone is using their imagination even Ace so prepare yourself.)

"The long nosed freak has our captain held captive!" Chopper said in his pretend character.

"That's right! I, The Evil Captain Usopp, who is not a long nosed freak, have captured Monkey D. Luffy! Soon I will have the most powerful crew in the world!" Usopp said with an evil fake laugh while doing a strong looking pose.

"I hate being held captive." Luffy said out of his pretend character.

"Deal with it and play along! It was your idea anyway!"

Then the mast shook and Usopp looked down and spotted Zoro and Sanji trying to break the mast in an attempt to get them down. Pretending of course.

"Guys, wait!" Luffy called now back in his pretend character. "If the mast breaks, I'll fall in the water!"

"No problem, bro!" Ace said making Luffy and Usopp turn around.

"Ace!" Luffy said happily.

"How did you get up here when we're surrounded by water?!" Usopp asked surprised he was there.

"I had a helping hand from Nico Robin. Now hand over my brother before I send us both falling in the water."

"You don't have the guts!"

"Oh, don't I?"

"_Please don't actually hurt me."_ Usopp thought nervously out of his pretend character.

"Oh, no! The whole place is suddenly falling apart!" Nami yelled. "We have to get out of here!"

"Ace, hurry up!" Sanji called to him.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ace asked smiling.

Usopp looked down at the pretend water and then looked at Luffy who was tied up and then looked back at Ace.

"Hold on, guys, I'm going out of character for a second!" Usopp said loudly for everyone to hear and then looked back at Ace. "If I throw Luffy off the mast you'll be able to catch him, right?" He asked him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll be able to…"

"Okay, great! I'm back in character!"

Then Usopp grabbed Luffy, who didn't see it coming and just threw him off the mast causing everyone to scream in surprise even out of character.

"That wasn't part off it!" The Straw Hats yelled even though they knew Luffy would be fine.

Ace quickly pushed Usopp out of the way and jumped off the mast catching Luffy as he did and they both crash landed on the deck. Usopp fell right next to them.

(A/N: Imagination over.)

"That was cool!" Luffy said laughing like if nothing happened.

"No it wasn't!" The Straw Hats said in unison and then turned to Usopp with evil glares.

"What?" He said as if he did nothing wrong. "I told Ace and he was fine with it. Besides, you all know Luffy can't get hurt from falling."

"I didn't think you were actually going to do it." Ace said untying his brother.

"At least you caught him."

Nami was about to strangle Usopp until she was interrupted by Luffy's stomach growling.

"Time to eat!" Luffy said standing up after Ace untied him. "Come on, Ace! Join us!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope! To the kitchen!"

Yes, I know it's short and I'm sure it wasn't what you were expecting. All the chapters are going to be short. They are one-shots after all.

I tried my best with the crew and Ace using their imagination. It's not every day you get to see that. Hm… I guess that's all there is to say.

The next chapter is 'Food!'

Review, please! :D


	2. Food!

Hi! Sorry, I've been taking so~~ long to update. School is sort of getting in the way of it. Then again, I'm not in school anymore… I'm in college! XD

Yes, I'm in college believe it or not. :P Hopefully, that'll help me improve with my writing and keep me motivated. Then again, I need the readers to review to keep me motivated! :D

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

* * *

Unfortunately, there was less food than Sanji thought there was and immediately blamed Luffy for it.

"Why am I always getting blamed when food disappears?" Luffy asked somewhat offended.

"You're the only one who steals food here!" Sanji said getting ready to kick Luffy.

"We did have a party yesterday, cook-san." Said Robin.

Sanji stopped. "Oh, yeah."

"Hey, let's have a party for Ace!" Luffy suggested.

"We don't have enough food for another party!" Sanji argued.

All Ace did was smile.

Luffy's stomach growled again. "I'm hungry!" He whined.

Sanji groaned in annoyance. "I'll see what I can do. But you can't take everyone else's food this time! We all get an equal share!"

XXX

"Luffy, stop taking my food!" Zoro yelled while almost stabbing Luffy's hand with a knife.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelped quickly moving his hand away and then turned to Nami. "Can I have…?"

"Nope." Nami said without making eye contact.

"Please?"

"Nope." She repeated.

"But I already…"

"I said no! Next time eat slower!"

Luffy crossed his arms and pouted. Then he looked at Ace's plate which still had food.

"Can I…"

"I don't think so, bro" Ace said and then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Usopp. "Yes, Usopp?"

"I didn't…"

"Nice try, Luffy." Ace said grabbing Luffy's wrist without turning before he got the chance to grab a biscuit.

Luffy tried to grab the biscuit with his other hand but Ace grabbed that one also.

"No fair!" Luffy whined trying to pull his hands out of Ace's grip.

"Finally, someone who can actually restrain Luffy from taking our food." Zoro said. "Keep him like that for about ten more minutes will you?"

"Eh, I don't feel like it." Ace said letting Luffy go who went to bother Sanji.

"Hey, Sanji, what else are you making?" Luffy asked running over.

"Oi, Luffy, wait the floor is wet!" Sanji warned.

His warning wasn't heard and Luffy slipped and grabbed whatever what was there to keep himself from falling which was Sanji and he accidentally grabbed a pan and the contents went flying through the air as Luffy and Sanji fell on the floor.

Everyone looked at them and then spotted the contents which were still flying through the air and they didn't like the direction it was going in. Seconds later, the contents fell on someone's plate with a squash like sound and everyone stayed very quiet.

The contents landed on Nami's plate and she just sat there with a shocked look on her face, mouth slightly open from about to eat a biscuit until she was interrupted.

Usopp and Chopper dared not to say anything.

Zoro sat quietly in his spot thinking about the disaster that was about to happen while Ace had no idea what was about to unfold.

Luffy and Sanji were still on the floor staring at her.

Robin was rapidly thinking of a way to calm her down while she handed her some napkins.

Nami calmly cleaned the food from her face and took out some pieces from her hair.

"Luffy, Sanji…" She said surprisingly calm while standing up and made her way towards the door. "Please come out here."

She went outside and Luffy and Sanji stood up.

"I wonder what she wants." Luffy said not knowing what would happen.

"_We're going to get killed."_ Sanji thought as they went outside.

Silence filled the kitchen and everyone waited for the yelling to start.

"Luffy, watch where you're going and Sanji watch what you grab onto!" Nami shouted.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Sanji said trying to defend himself. "Luffy came running into me…"

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Nami shouted again hitting them both. "Next time I won't let you guys live!"

Everyone went outside to see what the punishment was but they didn't see Luffy or Sanji on the ship.

"Uh, Nami." Usopp said bravely. "Where are…"

"I BEAT THEM UP AND THEN THREW THEM IN THE OCEAN!" She yelled stomping her way to the women's quarters.

"Are they going to be okay?" Chopper wondered.

"Luffy's with Sanji so he'll be fine." Robin said making her way to the same room.

"_That's kind of harsh."_ Ace thought.

* * *

Okay, I'm finally finished with chapter two! I actually had a hard time at the beginning wondering what to do or what to happen. I hope it's to your liking if not then… Idk.

Sorry if there are any mistakes, grammar errors, etc… No one is perfect, ok?

I'll try to update whenever I can. Like I said, I'm in college now and that means more work. Boo.

Next chapter: 'CANDY TIME!'

Review please! :D


End file.
